Shin-Yo!
by Azazaza
Summary: Sebuah fict HijixGin. Terinspirasi dari keimutan interaksi couple yang bikin ngakak ini XD / Btw, ini Shounen-ai, Yaoi, BoyxBoy / Jika tidak berminat jangan di-klik!


_Hijikata sadar ini salahnya. Entahlah, sedikit rumit juga. Awalnya Hijikata juga tak yakin dengan perasaan aneh itu. Maksudnya, yah mereka sama-sama pria kan. Tapi ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengatakan kalau dia menyukai si Yorozuya itu..._

 _Benarkah mereka langsung sadar tentang perasaan Hijikata hanya dari tatapan Hijikata kepada si Yorozuya? Hijikata kembali bimbang._

* * *

 **Gi** **ntama milik Gorila-sensei dan kawan-kawannya. Tidak ada maksud tertentu dalam pembuatan fanfiction ini. Cerita disini hanya fiksi belaka dan sebagai pemuas imajinasi author semata.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warning : Typo mungkin , Shounen-ai / Laki sama Laki ._.**

 **Genre : Romance, Friendship**

 **Hijikata x Gintoki**

* * *

Suasana kota Edo yang seperti biasanya.

Seorang mantan pejuang yang terlihat selalu membawa pedang kayunya itu, tengah berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan yang cukup ramai di pagi hari, sembari memakan sebuah lolipop.

Rambut ikal peraknya yang katanya permanen, mata merahnya yang bak ikan mati..

Mau mencoba menebak siapa dia?

Ya, Shiroyasha, Danna, Yorozuya, Gin-san, Gin-chan, Paako, Ginko, apalah itu julukannya.

Lebih tepatnya, Gintoki Sakata.

Sesaat kemudian, terlihat 2 orang Shinsengumi tengah berpatroli.

"Ah, Danna? Selamat pagi." sapa Okita.

"Okita-kun, pagi." balas Gintoki santai. Tanpa dia sadari matanya melirik kearah pria tinggi disamping Okita.

"Cih, makan-makanan manis seperti itu hanya membuat gula darahmu makin parah, bodoh!" pria yang ada disamping Okita, ya, Hijikata, tiba-tiba saja memaki Gintoki dengan ekspresi yang menjengkelkan.

"Apa katamu?! Kau pikir rokokmu itu tidak berbahaya untuk tubuhmu? Rokok hanya akan membuatmu mati muda, sialan!" balas Gintoki tak kalah pedas.

Dan keduanya mulai berkelahi.

"Ugh, orang sepertimu hanya membuat mood Gin-san dipagi hari hancur." Gintoki membuang muka.

"Melihat muka tuamu juga membuatku mual, tahu!" balas Hijikata.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Hijikata-san kemarin bilang ingin mengajak Danna kencan." tiba-tiba Okita kembali membuka suara.

Hening.

"Tapi Hijikata-san malu." lanjutnya dengan muka tanpa dosanya.

"J-Jangan membual, Shougo! Buat apa aku mengajak si keriting ini kencan?!" bentak Hijikata dengan muka memerah.

Gintoki yang tadinya terdiam karena ucapan Okita, kembali normal.

"A-Aku juga tak sudi bahkan bila kau benar-benar mengajakku kencan sekalipun! Gin-san masih suka dada wanita!" pekik Gintoki kesal.

Hijikata terdiam.

"Sudahlah, aku mau pergi!" tanpa pamit lagi Gintoki berjalan cepat meninggalkan duo Shinsengumi itu.

"Hijikata-san." Okita melirik kearah Hijikata yang masih terdiam.

"Hijikata-san." Okita kembali memanggil Hijikata dengan nada yang lebih tinggi.

"Y-Ya?" Hijikata kaget.

Okita menghela nafas lelah.

"Danna sudah pergi."

"Hn."

"Aku berkata benar kan? Soal ajakan kencanmu itu?"

"Diamlah, Shougo." Hijikata menatap Okita dengan tatapan tajamnya. Dan Okita terdiam.

Keduanya berlalu untuk kembali berpatroli.

* * *

Pagi berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa matahari mulai berkuasa sepenuhnya.

Markas Yorozuya. Seseorang mengetuk pintu markas.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Shinpachi berlari dari ruang tengah.

"Selamat si-"

"ang.." Shinpachi terkaget.

"Hijikata-san? Tak biasanya?"

Tak ada jawaban.

"Ah, mencari Gin-san?" Shinpachi tersenyum ketika ia sadar maksud kedatangan wakil ketua Shinsengumi itu ke markas mereka.

Hijikata menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"A-Apa dia ada?"

Shinpachi mengangguk cepat.

"Tentu. Mari masuk."

Hijikata pun masuk kedalam.

"Gin-san! Ada yang mencarimu!" teriak Shinpachi. Terlihat Kagura tengkurap di lantai menonton tv sembari memakan makanan ringan. Tak terpengaruh dengan teriakan Shinpachi maupun kedatangan Hijikata.

"Siapa?!" balas Gintoki dari dalam.

"Hijikata-san!"

Hening.

"Bilang kalau aku tidak ada!" balas Gintoki lagi.

'BAGAIMANA BISA DIA BILANG KALAU DIA TIDAK ADA SEMENTARA SUARANYA TERDENGAR?!' batin Hijikata menjerit.

"E-Eh?!" Shinpachi melotot.

"Dasar orang itu." gumam Shinpachi.

"Tunggu sebentar, Hijikata-san." Shinpanchi menatap Hijikata tak enak lalu segera berlalu ke ruangan Gintoki.

 _Hijikata sadar ini salahnya. Entahlah, sedikit rumit juga. Awalnya Hijikata juga tak yakin dengan perasaan aneh itu. Maksudnya, yah mereka sama-sama pria kan. Tapi ketika orang-orang di sekelilingnya mengatakan kalau dia menyukai si Yorozuya itu..._

 _Benarkah mereka langsung sadar tentang perasaan Hijikata hanya dari tatapan Hijikata kepada si Yorozuya?_

 _Hijikata kembali bimbang._

Sadar dari lamunannya, Hijikata menatap lurus.

Gotcha, Gintoki sudah duduk dihadapannya dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Ada urusan apa kemari?"

"Yorozuya..."

"Ayolah cepat katakan. Aku sedang banyak urusan."

"Jangan bohong! Aku tebak hari ini kalian pasti belum dapat klien kan?!"

"Jangan sok tahu! Gin-san ini punya banyak pelanggan!"

"Pelanggan? Pelanggan macam apa yang kau maksud?" Hijikata tertawa remeh.

Gintoki diam.

'Sial.' Hijikata merutuk kebodohannya.

"Shi-Shisengumi meminta jasa kalian." Hijikata berdehem.

Gintoki menatap curiga.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa sang wakil ketua sampai harus memintanya sendiri? Bukankah bisa menyuruh anak buah kalian?"

'Si om sialan ini memang benar-benar tak peka.' Shinpachi melirik kesal kearah Gintoki.

"Eee.."

"Ngomong-ngomong pekerjaan apa yang ingin Shinsengumi berikan pada kami?" Shinpachi akhirnya angkat suara untuk menormalkan situasi.

"Ah ya. Itu..." Hijikata terdiam sembari menatap Gintoki.

Shinpachi dengan sabar menunggu.

Disaat waktu terus berputar, dan Hijikata belum juga bersuara...

'2 OM-OM INI MEMANG BENAR-BENAR SESUATU! SESUATU SEKALI SAMPAI KEBODOHAN PUN ENGGAN MENGHAMPIRI MEREKA!' batin Shinpachi frustasi.

"Hijikata-san.."

"Kenapa tidak bicara langsung saja?" Shinpachi menghela nafas kasihan.

Hijikata melotot.

"Hah?" Gintoki menatap bingung.

"Kau ini juga! Sudahlah! Nanti malam Hijikata-san kembali kemari. Suasana Edo dimalam hari lebih indah bukan? Kalian bisa menikmati suasana malam berdua."

"A-Apa maksudmu?!"

"Ya, apa maksudmu?!"

"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP BODOH!" Shinpachi sudah tak bisa menahan kekesalannya.

"Ayo Kagura-chan, kita kerumahku. Kakakku memasak sesuatu." Shinpachi berjalan keluar markas.

"Yihaa!" Kagura dengan cepat mengikuti Shinpachi.

'Eh?'

"Apa-apaan sih si bocah berkacamata itu?" Gintoki ngedumel.

Hijikata menghela napas lelah.

"Maaf aku bohong." ucap Hijikata pelan.

"Hah?" Gintoki menoleh sembari memasang ekspresi 'minta dipukul' nya.

"Aku bohong soal Shinsengumi meminta jasa Yorozuya." lanjutnya.

"Oh."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau kau bohong." lanjut Gintoki santai.

Sekarang Hijikata dibuat kaget.

Tiba-tiba muka Gintoki memerah.

"K-Kau tahu?"

"Hubungan sesama pria itu salah, Hijikata-kun."

"Aku tahu, Gintoki."

"KALAU KAU TAHU, BERHENTILAH! BANYAK WANITA DILUAR SANA YANG MENGANTRI UNTUK MENDAPATKANMU! KALAU HANYA MAU PRIA PUN BANYAK PRIA YANG BISA KAU DAPATKAN. KENAPA HARUS AKU?!" tanpa sadar Gintoki berteriak kearah Hijikata dengan ekspresi yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya.

Gintoki menangis tanpa sadar.

Mata Hijikata melebar. Lalu perlahan kembali normal.

Hijikata tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Penuh kasih.

Perlahan, Hijikata mendekat kearah tempat Gintoki duduk. Ia bersimpuh dan memegang tangan Gintoki.

"Aku hanya mau kamu."

Gintoki memejamkan matanya erat.

"Kenapa Gin-san jadi seperti gadis remaja saja sih?!" Gintoki mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kirinya.

Hijikata tertawa kecil.

Gintoki menatap mata Hijikata.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan tentangku?" Hijikata tersenyum.

Gintoki terdiam.

"Entahlah." tiba-tiba saja menunduk dan mencium Hijikata. Tepat dibibir.

Hijikata kembali melebarkan mata tajamnya.

Lalu 'lagi-lagi' tersenyum lembut dan mengusap pelan pipi Gintoki.

"Aku anggap itu jawaban iya." Hijikata membalas ciuman Gintoki dan memperdalamnya.

 **OMAKE**

"Gyaaaa, mereka ciuman! Mereka ciuman!" Catherine yang mengintip dari sela-sela pintu berteriak.

"Jadi rumor hubungan antara wakil ketua Shinsengumi dengan bos Yorozuya itu benar? Bisa anda jelaskan pada kami, Kondo-san?" Ketsuno Ana mewawancarai seorang Gorila maksudnya pria berbadan besar dengan wajah 'agak' seramnya.

Kondo sang ketua Shinsengumi menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Niatnya kesini dengan anak-anak buahnya kan sebenarnya ingin melihat momen HijiGin-nya.

Tapi...

Kok sampai ada wartawan segala sih?!

"Lalu setelah ini apa kedua keluarga akan merencanakan ketahap yang lebih tinggi?" reporter lain mewawancarai pihak lain.

"Tentu saja. Setelah ini kami akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan. Fufufu..." Kagura bergaya layaknya ibu-ibu mertua dengan Shougo yang berpenampilan seperti bapak mertuanya.

EHHH?!

Sementara diluar markas Shinsengumi nampak begitu ramai, mari kita kembali kedalam markas.

"Oi, kau mendengar suara ribut-ribut?" tanya Gintoki sembari menajamkan pendengarannya.

Hijikata yang sedang 'menindih' Gintoki dan menciumi leher mulus Gintoki pun hanya melirik malas kearah pintu.

"Biarkan saja. Itu cuma lalat-lalat pengganggu." Hijikata kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya sekarang.

"Ittadakimasu."

"O-Oi! Nghhh, Hi-Hijikata! J-Jangan disi-nghh!"

"Aaaahhh!"

Dan teriakan Gintoki membuat suasana luar tiba-tiba hening.

"CEPAT UNGSIKAN ANAK-ANAK DIBAWAH UMUR UNTUK PERGI DARI SINI! teriak Kondo histeris dengan muka yang merah maksimal.

 **OWARI**

 **Dan fict berakhir dengan tidak elitnya XD**

 **Monggo yang sudi me-review maupun bisa klik tombol fav nya :D**

 **Maaf kalau isinya pasaran dan pedih dimata :v /**


End file.
